


The heist

by cylonraider



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylonraider/pseuds/cylonraider
Summary: Laura is planning on pulling one last heist before she retires from the game. Little did she know that she would have company.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 3





	The heist

This was one of the biggest heist Laura has done in years.

Months of planning has gone into that one big night and after that she swore she would finally retire.

It was quite easy when you thought about it. She only had to sneak past the doorman in the front lobby, reach the 35th floor. Get rid of the to security guards infornt of his apartment, open the door with the key she had stolen that day from the maid and open the safe.

Easy peasy lemon squeasy.

It all had been easy until she was standing in the apartments of Richard Adar and heard footsteps.

Too late to find a hiding spot behind the minimalistic furniture she just stood there, not believing that this would be how her career and month of work would blow off. How could this even happen? She made sure that Mr. Adar was out of town this evening. It was probably one of his many affairs, Laura hoped, that she could fix.

But what was about to go down...well no amount of planning cpuld have prepared her for this.

As soon as, what Laura had hoped would be a 20 year old blonde, turned the corner, she launched herself at her and pulled her to the ground.

But to her surprise the supposed blonde fought back and Laura found herself on her back.

"What the hell?", a gruff voice said in disbelief. "Ugh, I knew I should have checked the girls more. Well now it's too late. Don't worry I wont hurt you, just don't scream or put up a fight. I'm just here for the diamonds and I don't wont any blood shed, okay?"

Laura couldn't believe it. Who did this man he think he is? Those are her diamonds! So she did what any smart woman would do - she began wailing.

As aspected he let his grip on her loosen, goving Laura the opportunity to flip them over again.

"Excuse me, Sir, but diamonds are a GIRLS best friend, so please just let me get what I came here for."

And with that she knocked him out with one precise punch.

When he woke up again he found himself lying on the floor, hand bound together behind his back and the female stranger already working one the safe.

"Look who is awake!", the woman said almost cheerful, ",sorry about the punch but I wont let month of work go to waste."

"You will anyways...",he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..", Bill said innocently.

Laura shot him a glare and looked him up and down.

Bill sighed, "It has a special security trigger inside that gets activated when you open the safe and then you have thirty seconds to type in the right pin before the cops start to roll up the street."

"And you know this because?", Laura asked more than sceptical.

"I work for the security company who installed it...well worked. Past tense."

"Let's say I believe you and let you work with me, how do I know you won't screw me over?"

Bill looked her up and down. The tight and form fitting clothes, the hair, nice face too...

"Well we only just met.", Bill stated with a smirk.

Laura only scoffed and got back to work, ignoring the fact that this whole mission could blow up in her face.

She did all the research, didn't she? So there is no way that she could have missed something so big.

"I know exactly what you are thinking right know."

"That you are annoying and if I should just leave you here after I am finished.

"No, and also bad idea, but more to that later. You did not miss it. Well technically you did, but it wasn't that hard tk miss. Stuff like that never shows in the paperwork and the pin in also never written down. Well, not until a certain Mr. is too dumb to work it out himself, so you have to drive by and show it him yourself and he is dumb enough to give you the code.

And it would be not smart to leave me he. Firstly because have seen your face and secondly because I always have back up with me, that I would call. And to be totally honest with you...you tied me hand together with cable ties. I could have escaped right after I woke up, but I am a honest man and I want to offer you a deal."

Now it was Lauras time to scoff, "...how did you even get in here?"

"Climbed up here."

"All 35 floors?"

He started laughing heartly, "Oh god, you are really cute. Would you like to get dinner with me sometime?" He was still trying to surpress his laughter.

"Excuse me?" Laura couldn't believe it. "If you continue being this loud we can share a jello in prison, you idiot."

"Cute and sassy...I like that. But no, of course not. I love the occasional thrill but I am not stupid. I rented the apartment unter this one and climbed up here."

Laura blushed"I tried to rent the very same apartment. I guess someone had better chances with the broker.", she said bitterly and turned back to the safe.

"Yeah well one dinner with a beautiful woman can get you a long way.", he wispered directly into her ear.

How did he get here so fast?

"Okay listen, I will offer you a deal. I don't knock you out on the spot, in return you open the safe."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Always hated that part. My hearing isn't the best since the military and it's just a pain in the ass.  
Well and after you opened it, I am going to give you the code and we are going to split everything and if we ever meet again in a scenario like this, you will agree to get dinner with me. Deal?"

"I'm going to retire after this one"

"Well then you have nothing to lose, don't you?" He smiled widely and offered her his hand to seal the deal with a handshake.

This is going to be an interesting night, Laura thought as she shoke Bills hand. "I guess not."


End file.
